Six month
by dcasimir
Summary: Bonjour, un petit Os. Oliver sort de prison après 6 mois d'enfermement. Il n'a eu aucun contact avec sa famille et est inquiet à ce sujet lors de sa sortie. Comment va réagir sa femme? Merci Delicity pour ta relecture. Bisous


Oliver tournait en rond dans sa cellule attendant avec impatience l'heure des visites. Deux mois qu'il était enfermé dans cette prison et il n'avait encore vu personne. Sa famille, ses amis lui manquaient, mais celle qui lui manquait le plus était sa femme. Il n'avait qu'une envie que se soit elle son visiteur. Il avait vu aux informations trois semaines auparavant que Diaz avait été arrêté. Sa femme était donc libre de venir le voir, libre de sortir de la détention préventive dans laquelle Oliver avait souhaité que William et elle aillent.

« Queen, c'est l'heure. » Annonça le gardien en avançant vers sa cellule. Oliver avança une fois la grille ouverte et présenta ses bras afin que le gardien le menotte.

Il traversa le couloir sous les menaces de mort des autres détenus qui le firent sourire. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à l'atteindre. Oliver était toujours sur ses gardes et n'avait en aucun cas perdu ses instincts, au contraire ceux-ci s'étaient améliorés et il avait contré toute les attaques contre lui.

Il inspira quand il se trouva devant la porte de la salle des visites. La porte s'ouvrit, il avisa la pièce et fut déçu de voir que son visiteur était Dig. Il avança vers lui, serra la main que son ami lui tendait puis s'installa. Il y eut un silence gênant entre les deux amis avant que Dig ne le brise, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » Lui fit remarquer son ami.

« Je le suis. » Répondit simplement Oliver.

« Ecoute mec... je sais que tu t'attendais à voir Felicity. » Commença Dig, mal à l'aise.

« En effet... » Confirma Oliver sans quitter son ami du regard. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » L'interrogea Oliver.

« Je pense que oui. » Dit Dig en soufflant.

« Tu penses ? Ça veut dire quoi Dig ? » Demanda Oliver, inquiet.

« Ecoute mec... Felicity ne veut plus voir personne... ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, qu'aucun de nous n'en a... elle ne veut plus nous parler, ni avoir à faire avec nous. »

Oliver baissa la tête, et soupira. Il se doutait qu'elle était en colère, qu'elle refusait de reconnaître que c'était la seule solution.

« William ? » Demanda tout de même Oliver.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus... Felicity et lui restent chez vous à longueur de temps. »

« Il a besoin d'aller à l'école Dig. »

« Je pense que Felicity lui fait la classe. »

« Je... je ne peux pas penser à elle comme ça... »

« A quoi tu t'attendais Oliver ? Qu'elle reprenne sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si tu ne l'avais pas abandonné, comme si nous ne t'avions pas abandonné ? Parce que crois-moi mec, c'est ce que je ressens quand je te vois là, devant mes yeux. Je me sens mal... je devrais être là avec toi... nous tous... »

« Tu te trompes John... aucun de vous ne mérite d'être ici. Cette quête était la mienne et je n'aurai jamais dû vous emmener là-dedans. »

« Alors c'est ça hein... une fois de plus tu portes le blâme pour nous ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas laissé décider par nous-même Oliver ? »

« Parce que vous aviez une famille John. »

« Tu en as une aussi Oliver. »

« Je sais... » Dit-il tristement. « Mais si je n'avais pas accepté, William et Zoé n'auraient plus de famille à l'heure actuelle. Où seraient-ils ? Aucun d'eux ne méritaient de perdre leurs parents. Felicity ne méritait pas d'aller en prison. Le jour où elle a accepté de nous aider, te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit John ? » L'interrogea Oliver.

« Que c'était une gentille fille et qu'on lui demandait de prendre de gros risques. » Se souvint Dig.

« Et je t'ai dit que je pouvais la protéger... c'est ce que j'ai fait Dig. Je l'ai protégé en prenant cette décision. Je le ferai toujours. J'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait le plus juste. » Admit Oliver alors que Dig ferma les yeux.

« Tiens bon...d'accord... les choses bougent du côté de la ville... les gens commencent à parler de toi et du bien que tu as pu faire en tant que Arrow... peut-être que ta porte de sortie est entre leurs mains. » Lui avoua Dig avant de se lever sachant que les visites étaient déjà terminées.

Il ne prit pas la main que lui tendit Oliver, mais s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit avant de tourner les talons.

0#0

« Alors Queen ça fait quoi de savoir que tu seras bientôt libre ? » Demanda Eddy qui s'entraînait chaque jour avec lui.

Oliver reposa doucement les cent kilos qu'il avait sur les épaules avant de se tourner vers Eddy qui était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami dans cette prison. Eddy était incarcéré depuis près de deux ans pour détention de produit illicite. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette prison qui était plutôt réservé aux criminels et Oliver ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce type était là avec lui.

« Honnêtement Eddy, tant que je n'aurai pas franchit la porte de sortie, je préfère ne rien penser. » Avoua Oliver en aidant Eddy à positionner son corps parfaitement.

« J'aimerai être à ta place mec... mais bon, je ne suis pas un super héros. » Rigola le jeune homme avant de soulever la charge.

« Je ne suis pas un super héros... »

Oliver était allongé sur sa couchette, pensant au lendemain. Il sortait. Après six mois à être enfermé, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ce trou. Les habitants de Star City avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit libéré. Allant même jusqu'à demander la grâce présidentielle et ils l'avaient obtenu.

Oliver sourit, sa ville et ses habitants ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber. Il représentait quelque chose pour eux, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu avait été reconnu comme étant des actes héroïques. Bien sûr personne n'avait oublié qu'à ses débuts il avait tué des gens, semant un peu la peur dans la ville, étant craint de tous. Mais au vu de tout ce qu'il avait accomplit, au vue du nombre de personnes qu'il avait sauvé, il avait été vu par le président comme un bienfaiteur.

L'annonce avait été faite dans la soirée, peu avant qu'il n'aille à la salle de sport. Il avait très bien accueillit la nouvelle et contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Eddy, Oliver n'avait qu'une hâte, serrer sa famille dans ses bras. Il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Felicity durant ses six mois d'emprisonnement et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part, mais il était près à faire face à sa colère.

« Queen, c'est l'heure. » Annonça le gardien alors qu'Oliver dormait profondément sur sa couchette.

Il se leva, frotta son visage de ses mains avant d'avancer vers le garde.

« Tu as dix minutes. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il quittait la salle d'eau le laissant seul avec ses affaires de toilettes et une tenue de ville.

Il passa son jean's, son tee-shirt blanc puis quitta la salle d'eau. Il traversa les couloirs accompagné de son gardien.

« Voici vos effets personnels monsieur Queen. » Lui dit l'agent derrière le comptoir.

Oliver saisit son alliance en premier lieu et la glissa à son doigt. Il la fixa quelques secondes, heureux de la retrouver. Il prit le reste de ses affaires, son porte-feuille, son téléphone, ses clés, puis suivit de nouveau le gardien qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la prison.

Il était encore très tôt, le jour se levait doucement. Oliver passa la porte, avisa la rue. Tout était calme, aucun journaliste à l'horizon. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à eux, n'ayant qu'une envie rentrer chez lui. Une berline noire se gara le long de du trottoir et Dig en sortit.

« Hey mec. » Dit Dig en s'avançant vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras. « C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Ouais... » Répondit simplement Oliver déçu que ce ne soit pas sa famille qui l'ait accueillie.

« Des nouvelles de Felicity ? » Demanda Oliver tandis que Dig roulait à travers la ville.

« Non mec... désolé... elle ne nous parle toujours pas. » Dit Dig contrit. « Le seul qui est en contact avec elle c'est Curtis... mais c'est seulement pour l'entreprise Oliver. Juste des échanges de mails, rien de plus... elle m'a seulement envoyé un message hier me demandant si je pouvais assurer ton retour. » Avoua Dig à demi-voix, désolé pour son ami.

Il était à peine sept heures trente quand Dig déposa Oliver devant son immeuble. Il sortit de la voiture après l'avoir remercié, lui promettant qu'il l'appellerait des qu'il le pourrait. Il avisa le bâtiment, repéra son logement qui était légèrement éclairé, signe qu'une personne était éveillée. Il monta les quatre marches, entra le code de la porte puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il patienta quelques minutes après l'ascenseur, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Oliver n'avait peur de rien excepté une chose. Perdre sa famille et à ce moment alors que la cabine parcourait les étages de l'immeuble, il pensait qu'il était sur le point de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il souffla, frotta son visage, fit tourner son alliance entre ses doigts alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de son appartement. Il sortit son trousseau de clé de sa poche, avisa la serrure, pas sûr de lui. Devait-il entrer ? Frapper ? Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna, puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Il la parcourut du regard, rien n'avait changé, excepté que la table de salle à manger était encombrée d'ordinateurs et d'autres matériels informatiques.

« Papa. » S'exclama William qui venait du couloir menant à la salle de bain.

Le jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père, alors qu'Oliver serrait sa prise sur lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué papa. » Dit le jeune homme contre sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi bonhomme. » Avoua Oliver en le relâchant doucement. Il le détailla du regard. « Tu as grandi, tu deviens un jeune-homme. » Remarqua Oliver en voyant que son fils avait pris en taille.

« Felicity ne cesse de me le dire. » William sourit. « As-tu faim papa ? Je viens de finir de préparer le déjeuner. » Dit-il avec fierté.

« Je... j'aimerai voir Felicity, William. Est-elle à la maison ? »

« Ouais...dans sa chambre... » L'informa William. « Elle dort encore. »

Oliver sourit à sa réponse, sa femme n'était pas matinale, elle ne l'avait jamais été et il était heureux de constater que les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé en six mois de temps.

« Tu devrais aller la voir... » Chuchota William ce qui inquiéta Oliver.

Il voulait questionner son fils concernant leur silence, mais il savait que c'était avec sa femme qu'il devait régler ça. Il marcha d'un pas incertain vers la chambre, s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Felicity reposait sur le côté, endormie. Son cœur se serra à sa vue, il n'avait qu'une envie franchir la distance qui les séparait, s'agenouiller devant elle et la réveiller d'un baiser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là où il était, la contemplant, n'osant pas avancer, ne sachant pas quel serait sa réaction.

« Tu comptes rester là éternellement ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie ce qui fit sourire Oliver qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Felicity alluma la lampe de chevet, puis tendit une main vers lui. Il approcha doucement, saisit sa main dans la sienne, puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hey... » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Salut. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Il sentit de suite la tension entre eux et ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est Felicity qui brisa le silence. « Je suis désolée Oliver... » Murmura-t-elle. « Je... je n'ai pas pu venir te voir... je ne pouvais pas... » Dit-elle.

Oliver hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il lui avait fait du mal en partant, en l'abandonnant. Il méritait son silence, son absence.

« Felicity. » L'appela William depuis la porte. « Je pars à l'école. Veux-tu que je t'amène le petit-déjeuner avec de partir ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Ton père va s'en occuper. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Bonne journée William. »

« Bonne journée Felicity. N'oublie pas de te reposer. » Dit le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Oliver avait entendu chaque mot de leur échange, mais quelque chose l'interpella. Le fait que William dise à Felicity de se reposer. Que se passait-il ? Était-elle malade ? Et pourquoi William lui amenait-il son petit-déjeuner au lit.

L'estomac de Felicity se manifesta alors qu'Oliver reporta son attention sur elle.

« Veux-tu que je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda Oliver ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Non... mais tu peux aller réchauffer mon café... je te rejoins dans la cuisine dans quelques minutes. » Lui dit-elle en lâchant sa main. « Oh.. et voudrais-tu me préparer des œufs brouillés aussi ? J'en ai envie ce matin. »

« C'est... tu détestes les œufs brouillés au petit-déjeuner Felicity. » Dit Oliver interloqué. « Mais si tu en veux, je vais t'en cuisiner. » Oliver se releva puis quitta la chambre sous le regard de sa femme.

Il s'affaira à la cuisine, repensant aux dernières minutes. Felicity ne lui avait rien dit, n'avait pas crié, ne l'avait pas accueilli avec excitation. Elle lui avait semblé exténuée malgré qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

Il déposa les œufs dans une assiette et posa le tout sur le bar. Il se tourna et se figea. Sa femme se trouvait devant lui, portant une chemise de nuit qui ne cachait absolument rien de ses rondeurs. Il avala durement, choqué.

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre avant de la regarder.

« Felicity... » Murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. « C'est... tu es enceinte ! » S'exclama-t-il, surpris de voir son ventre arrondi.

« Ouais... » Elle lui sourit puis ferma la distance entre eux. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu vas être papa. » Dit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux. « C'est... c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas venue te voir... j'ai eu des complications et... j'ai failli le perdre. » Dit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à affluer. « Je suis désolée Oliver. »

« Je... tu n'as pas à être désolé, Felicity. » L'assura Oliver en passant ses mains derrière son dos, l'approchant de sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, berçant doucement sa tête. « Je devrais être celui qui est désolé... si j'avais su Felicity... »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé, Oliver... » Chuchota-t-elle. « Tu... tu n'avais pas le choix... tu devais le faire... pour nous... pour moi... j'ai fini par le comprendre et quand je l'ai compris, j'ai voulu te rendre visite, mais ce petit bout s'est manifesté et ensuite j'ai été incapable de bouger. »

Oliver se décala doucement, et la regarda avec amour. « Je... je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant son ventre, incertain.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle prit sa main qu'elle plaça sur son ventre, ne quittant jamais son mari du regard. Le bébé se manifesta, bougeant sous la paume de son père.

« Tu l'as senti ? » Demanda Felicity.

« Ouais... c'est magique. » Dit Oliver avec des larmes dans la voix. « C'est... c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. » Murmura Oliver. « Merci. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Merci... »

« Je...je suis contente que tu le prennes de cette façon... j'avais peur de ta réaction Oliver. » Avoua Felicity. « Nous n'avions jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant... »

« Je suis heureux Felicity... tellement. » Dit-il tout en chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il s'approcha d'elle, emprisonna ses joues dans ses mains, avança ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa, mettant tout ces mois de séparation dans ce baiser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » La questionna-t-il après qu'ils se soient séparés, la trouvant très pale.

« Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. » Dit Felicity en se décalant. « Je ne suis pas censée rester debout trop longtemps... »

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle proposa à Oliver de l'accompagner dans la chambre. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, l'invita à venir sur lui. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son nez contre celle-ci, humant son odeur.

« Tu m'as manqué, Oliver...bien plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Felicity. » Dit Oliver en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Chaque jour... il n'y a pas une journée où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, chérie. Pas un. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non... Pourquoi je le serai ? »

« Parce que je ne t'ai donné aucune nouvelle... c'est mal... je le sais...j'aurai dû t'écrire, mais je ne voulais pas t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte dans une lettre... je...je n'en avais pas la force... » Avoua-t-elle. « Je savais que les choses bougeaient, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit, je voulais voir ta réaction...ici chez nous et pas... là-bas. » Dit-elle à demi-mots.

Oliver resserra sa prise. « John m'a dit que tu t'étais éloignée de l'équipe ? »

« Ouais...je...je ne peux pas leur pardonner Oliver. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation par leur faute.. si René... » Elle pleura.

« Je sais, chérie... je sais... mais John n'y était pour rien. »

« Il... il nous a abandonné au pire moment Oliver... »

Oliver ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il était certain que sa femme était blessée par les agissements de l'équipe et il respectait sa décision de les écarter de sa vie.

« Je comprends Felicity. » Lui dit-il simplement.

« Tu leur as pardonné. » Compris Felicity lorsqu'il n'argumenta pas.

« Oui... » Souffla Oliver. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je leur fais confiance, mais John est comme un frère pour moi et je ne veux pas le repousser, je ne peux pas. » Avoua Oliver.

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire, mais sache que pour moi c'est trop tôt. »

« Prends le temps qu'il faut. John comprendra. » L'assura Oliver. « Felicity ? »

« Humm ? »

« Je... tu es enceinte de combien ? » Lui demanda Oliver tout en posant une main sur son ventre.

« Six mois et demi. »

« Est-ce que tu connais le sexe ? » S'intéressa-t-il

« Non... William et moi avons décidé de ne pas savoir tant que tu ne serais pas avec nous. »

Oliver sourit, heureux qu'ils aient pris cette décision, heureux de savoir que Felicity n'était pas fâchée contre lui, heureux de voir que sa vie n'était pas aussi foutue qu'il le pensait, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa famille, qu'ils étaient toujours à lui, et le seraient encore pour un moment.

« Je suis heureux. » Dit simplement Oliver en fermant doucement les yeux.

« Je le suis maintenant aussi. » Dit Felicity. « Nous allons être heureux Oliver. »

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il en l'embrassant. « Oui nous le serons. »


End file.
